15 września 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek i film: "Dzieci z Bullerbyn" odc. 2 serialu przygod. prod. szwedzkiej 10.30 Al-Kibla - kierunek na Mekkę - "Islam - legenda i rzeczywistość" -odc. dok. serialu hiszpańskiego 10.55 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.20 TV koncert życzeń 11.50 Zamarłe baterie - prog. wojskowy o twierdzy Wisłoujście 12.15 Teatr dla dzieci - Elżbieta Zaleska: "Kto to widział", wiersze poetów polskich recytuje Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Cezary Morawski, Włodzimierz Press i inni 12.50 Szkoła pod żaglami 13.10 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Korona pierwszych Piastów 14.10 Mała miss Lata 91 - III Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej i Młodzieżowej - koncert galowy, cz. I w Sopocie 15.15 Telewizjer 15.45 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - Jerone Kirty: "Kochany kłamca" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Picnic country - Mrągowo 91, cz. 2 18.20 Sport: ME w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Uśmiechy losu" - odc. 1 serialu obyczaj. prod. USA 21.35 Sportowa niedziela 21.55 Piosenki z kabaretu Olgi Lipińskiej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 7 dni - świat 23.35 Jak wam się podoba - prog. z udziałem Alicji Resich-Modlińskiej, Zygmunta Kałużyńskiego i prof. Aldony Jawłowskiej TP2 7.10 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.15 Film dla niesłyszących: "Uśmiech losu", odc. 1 serialu USA 9.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - Terra X: "Demony na Dachu Świata" (wyprawa do Tybetu) 12.15 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 12.30 Express Dimanche - wydarzenia tygodnia w krzywym zwierciadle 12.45 "Bawiny góralskiego zwyku" - reportaż 13.10 100 pytań do... 13.50 Festiwal chopinowski w Dusznikach 14.20 Wademecum teatromana 14.50 Co się stało z polskim filmem 15.30 Kino familijne: "Daktari"- odc. 2 serialu USA 16.20 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Rebusy - teleturniej 17.00 Sport: ME w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz finałowy 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 II Spotkania Teatru Wizji 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: Słynne orkiestry w Łańcucie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Publicystyka kulturalna 21.35 "Podzieleni, ale równi" - cz. 2 dramatu obyczaj. USA 23.10 Pies czyli kot - prog. Stanisława Tyma 23.20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 24.00 Panorama ScreenSport 7.00 Hokej na lodzie — Canada Cup 8.00 Sporty motorowe 9.00 Golf 10.00 Kręgle 11.00 Futbol amerykański 13.00 Formuła 1 — Grand Prix Włoch 14.00 Golf 17.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe w Anglii 18.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 19.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 21.30 Hokej na lodzie — Canada Cup (finał) 1.00 Kręgle Pro 7 8.30 Muppet — Show 9.00 Tanz mit mir — muzyczny film USA 10.45 Bill Cosby Show 11.15 M.A.S.H. — ser. 11.40 Autostrada do nieba — ser. 12.35 W świecie dzikich zwierząt — ser. przyrodniczy 13.30 Der Tote im Beichtstuhl — krym. USA 15.10 Fackeln im Sturm (cz. IV) — wojenny dramat USA 16.50 Hardcastle and McCormick — ser. 17.45 Wiadomości 18.00 Die Barrikaden von San Antone — western USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Tai Pan — przygodowy film USA 22.35 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 23.30 Unheimliche Begegnung — horror kanad. 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Night court — show 1.40 Kobra — ser. 2.30 Kalifornische Sinfonie — western USA 4.14 Blutiger Sueden — przygodowy film USA Sky One 7.00 Bailey's Bird — ser. 7.30 Castaway — ser. 8.00 Wesoła kompania — pr. dla dzieci 12.00 Programy religijne 13.00 That's Incredible — ser. 14.00 The New Adventures of Wonder Woman — ser. 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Those Amazing Animals — ser. 17.00 The Love Boat — ser. 18.00 Hej Dad — ser. 18.30 Hart to Hart — ser. 19.30 The Simpsons — ser. 20.00 21 Jump Street — ser. 21.00 Crossing — film fab. 23.00 Falcon Crest — ser. 24.00 Entertainment Tonight 1.00 Sky-text FilmNet 7.00 Looking for Miracles 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Emma's War 13.00 Witnese for the Prosecution 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 17.00 Miracle on Ice 19.30 Dirty Rotten Scoudreis 21.15 Thriller 23.00 Drama 1.00 Full Moon in Blue Water 3.00 Carolann 5.00 Dragonard RTL Plus 8.00 Li-LA-Launebaer — pr. dla dzieci 9.35 He Man — rys. film USA 11.00 Tydzień — magazyn 12.10 PS Giganten — ser. 12.35 Das Geisterhaus von Waterloo — ser. 13.00 Mein Vater ist ein Ausserirdischer — ser. 13.30 Familie Munster — ser. 14.30 Ultraman — ser. 15.00 Der Klosterjaeger — film RFN 16.30 Melodie ludowe 17.50 Chefarzt dr Westphal — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Der Puppenspieler — kom. franc.-włos. 21.45 Spiegel TV — magazyn 22.20 Prime Time — show 22.50 Schloss Pompon Rouge — serial komed. 23.20 Playboy Late Night 0.20 Kanał 4 0.45 Ehelelwieg — komedia USA